In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower latency and so on (see non-patent literature 1). Also, the specifications of LTE-A (also referred to as “LTE-advanced,” “LTE Rel. 10,” “LTE Rel. 11,” “LTE Rel. 12” or “LTE Rel. 13”) have been drafted for further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE (also referred to as “LTE Rel. 8” or “LTE Rel. 9”), and successor systems of LTE (also referred to as, for example, “FRA (Future Radio Access),” “5G (5th generation mobile communication system),” “NR (New Radio),” “NX (New radio access),” “FX (Future generation radio access),” “LTE Rel. 14,” “LTE Rel. 15” or later versions) are under study.
In LTE Rel. 10/11, carrier aggregation (CA) to integrate multiple component carriers (CC) is introduced in order to achieve broadbandization. Each CC is configured with the system bandwidth of LTE Rel. 8 as one unit. Furthermore, in CA, a plurality of CCs of the same base station (referred to as an “eNB (evolved Node B),” a “BS (Base Station)” and so on) are configured in a user terminal (UE: User Equipment).
Meanwhile, in LTE Rel. 12, dual connectivity (DC), in which multiple cell groups (CGs) formed by different radio base stations are configured in a UE, is also introduced. Each cell group is comprised of at least one cell (CC). In DC, since multiple CCs of different radio base stations are integrated, DC is also referred to as “inter-eNB CA.”
Also, in existing LTE systems (for example, LTE Rel. 8 to 13), the synchronization signals (PSS, SSS, etc.), broadcast channel (PBCH) and so on which a user terminal uses in initial access procedures are allocated to fields that are determined in advance on a fixed basis. By detecting the synchronization signals in cell search, the user terminal can establish synchronization with the network, and, furthermore, identify the cell (for example, cell ID) which the user terminal should connect with. Furthermore, the user terminal can acquire system information by receiving the broadcast channel (PBCH, SIB) after the cell search.